The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Systems can be used to monitor one or more conditions. For example, a thermal sensor can be used to measure the temperature of a room. Such systems can have an upper limit and a lower limit that, if the sensed temperature is above the upper limit or below the lower limit, can be used to set off an alarm. However, what is considered acceptable to occupants of the room may change over time.